Love or Boredom?
by Ai Shinji
Summary: Vegeta's Bored and he's stuck at home. What now? (only two chapters so far)
1. Default Chapter

Trunks looked over at Vegeta, training for a battle that wasn't coming. He was always  
training even though there was no fight coming their way. He was defiantly obsessed with  
becoming stronger then Gokou. Trunks couldn't exactly figure out why, though; Gokou  
seemed like a nice guy to him. His mother had told him that it was because he was  
defeated by him a long, long time ago when they just met; almost with ease and how he  
had become stronger then him so fast that it had upset him dearly. Trunks didn't  
understand, though, how being stronger than him and beating him would accomplish  
anything at all.  
He sighed and went inside his Capsule Corp. home where his mother, Bulma, was  
making lunch for him, his sister, Bra, and Vegeta. Sure, it would seem that she highly  
despised Vegeta, but, actually, to a point, they loved each other. If they didn't, how would  
Bra and Trunks be around, since Vegeta was both of their dads.  
"Hello there," said Bulma, "How are you today?" She pulled the bread out of the  
refrigerator.  
"I'm okay," said Trunks looking out the window, "It has been a lazy day, though, that's  
for sure. There's nothing to do."  
"Why don't you read a book or something like that?" asked Bulma.  
"That's boring," replied Trunks sighing once again.  
"Well, if that's so boring," said Bulma with an angry tone, "Then, why don't you just go  
outside and train with your father."  
Trunks gulped, "Well, I'd rather not... he gets awfully competitive. It is really dangerous  
when he's angry, and I have no idea what kind of mood he's in right now; so my best  
chance is to stay away."  
Bulma pulled out three plates from the overhead cupboard, "I suppose you're right,  
Trunks. Maybe you could go train with Gohan... all you guys just love to train, Vegeta the  
most. Well, I'm not exactly sure if he likes it, but he must do it, I guess."  
"That's a great idea, mom," said Trunks smiling, "I'll go ov-"  
"You're not going over to Kakorotto's," said Vegeta walking into the house. He was  
sweating from head to foot; it was really disgusting. He should learn to have common  
decency.  
"And why is that, Vegeta?" Bulma was always challenging Vegeta's power. She might  
get herself hurt one of these days doing that. "Trunks can do what he pleases."  
Vegeta glared at Bulma as he sat down at the table. "Can I have my food now? I'm  
hungry, and the only reason I'm in here is so I can have my damn food. Now where is it?"  
Bulma rolled her eyes at Vegeta's lame jabbering. It was annoying at times when she  
had to put up with his stupid, idiotic remarks of anger. She set a plate with a sandwich on  
it in front of him.  
"That's more like it," said Vegeta. He picked up the sandwich and began eating.  
Bulma looked at Trunks, "You can go to Gohan's now, just don't get yourself hurt too  
bad, okay?"  
"Right," said Trunks heading out the door. Vegeta stood up, just finishing his food.  
"Wait right there!" he bellowed, "I'm going with you; I'm going to challenge Kakorotto.  
This time I'll win for sure."  
Both of them flew off together towards the same house, but to do different things.  
Bulma sat down at the table. She put her head down on it.  
"Those two are so alike, and so different at the same time," she said, closing her eyes,  
"It's so tiring, though, keeping this so-called household running." She fell asleep in  
exhaustion.  
Trunks saw Gohan training by himself in front of the house. He didn't train like Vegeta;  
no, he didn't push himself to falling over and practically dieing. He knew when enough  
was enough. He looked up at his buddy.  
"Hey there, pal," said Gohan flying over to him and landing right in front of him,  
"How's it goin'?"  
"Oh, same old, same old," said Trunks, them both knowing that same old was different  
everyday, "I thought it might be fun if we had a little train together, Gohan."  
"Yeah, that would be cool," said Gohan. He looked at Vegeta with a weird look. "What  
are you doing here, Vegeta? I'm sure you don't want to train with us."  
"Of course not," sneered Vegeta, "Why on Earth would I want to train with an idiot like  
you. I'm here to see Kakorotto, of course."  
"Up for another challenge, eh?" asked Gohan, "Okay then; he's inside. Help yourself,  
man."  
Vegeta walked away from the duo and over to the front door; he let himself in. Gokou  
was leaning up against the counter, eating, of course. He looked over at Vegeta.  
"Hef-lo," he said with his mouth full of food, "Wuf up, Vafeta?" Gokou swollowed his  
food and smiled cluelessly; but he was usually clueless.  
Vegeta smirked, "I've come to challenge you, Gokou. I will defeat you this time, for  
sure."  
"Uh-huh," said Gokou nodding his head, "What do you say we head outside, then? It  
would be better to fight out there, right?"  
Vegeta didn't say a word, but just followed Gokou outside. Gohan and Trunks stopped  
training and looked over at them. It was always fun to see them fight; it always was a  
close match most of the time.  
Gokou stared into Vegeta's eyes, examining him; checking his power-level. "Not bad,  
Vegeta. But is it really enough to beat me?"  
"Surely so," said Vegeta. Just then, he disappeared and reappeared behind Gokou. Once  
again, he vanished as Gokou tried to make a punch.  
Vegeta came from the front as he was turned around and banged him with two fists on  
top of the head. Gokou slammed to the ground, hitting his chin on the hard ground; it  
cracked underneath the pressure. He quickly stood up, shaking off all pain.  
"Not a way to start a fight, Kakorotto," said Vegeta. He turned into a Super-Saijayn,  
along with Gokou.  
Trunks and Gohan sat down to enjoy, but still ready to dodge out of the way of debre,  
and maybe even a person falling to the ground. Gokou stood watching Vegeta as he flew  
to the sky. He blasted an energy ball down at him. Gokou waked it to the side like a flat  
tennis ball. Not enough power in that one for sure. Vegeta laughed wickedly, "Just keep  
telling yourself that you're going to win, Kakorotto. I'm just getting started with you."  
He jumped aside as Vegeta pounded to the ground. Vegeta moved swiftly to nail Gokou  
in the stomach, but he moved once again. He raised his hand to the air and a swirling, blue  
energy appeared above it.  
"Got a few tricks?" asked Gokou staring at the power intently.  
"Maybe a few," said Vegeta, "But you won't get to see them all, seeing that you'll be  
gone and out of the picture before I can use them all upon you."  
Gokou smiled, "Sure."  
Vegeta vanished and reappeared many times, going around Gokou, but coming quite  
close enough to him for a barrage upon him. Gokou stood there, waiting for him to stop  
for just a split second more so he could get a hit in. Vegeta did just that, but he missed  
trying to hit him, but instead hit his energy ball. It blasted in his face as Vegeta backed  
away to avoid being hit by his own power. That would be a disgrace all on it's own.  
When the dust cleared, Vegeta could see Gokou sitting on the ground, holding his head.  
"That was a dirty little trick. You knew I would hit for that spot, so you made sure that  
was in my way. Very clever. It's about time your intelligence moved along with your  
power, Vegeta."  
"You're one to talk," Vegeta pointed out.  
Gokou stood up and shook off the Super-Saijiyn power. "Look, what do we say you  
won this time. I haven't gotten all that much to eat and I don't have much concentration  
when I haven't eaten."  
"Whatever you say," said Vegeta staring up into the sky, "Just save yourself from  
dieing, what don't you?"  
"Um, okay," said Gokou scratching his head. Trunks sighed.  
Not what anyone would call a climatic battle; there were better ones. If this one could of  
continued, though, it sure what of been neat to watch. Vegeta let the super power wave  
off. He stood there, powerful-like; just standing there. Proud man, indeed. Won another  
battle, yes he did. Going to win another, most likely. That was what gave him the courage  
to continue on with all this fighting, knowing that he could show up someone; especially  
Gokou.  
*****  
Vegeta and Trunks came home a few hours later. Bulma was still sleeping on the table.  
Bra ran up to her brother.  
"I'm so glad you're home," she said, "I wanted to show you this really cool thing I  
figured out how to do."  
"Actually, Bra," he said, "I'm kind of tired from training with Gohan. How about you  
show me in the morning, okay?"  
A sad look came over her face, "Oh, okay, Trunks. See you in the morning, then."  
"Bright and early," he cheered smiling. Vegeta looked away from the sibling's talking  
and over to Bulma's sleeping.  
Bra ran off to her room, and Trunks walked to his. Before shutting his door though, he  
looked at Vegeta. "Hey, dad."  
Vegeta looked up at him, "What?"  
"You were great today, ya know," he said, "I really look up to you, I hope you know."  
Vegeta didn't know what to say, so he just stood there, staring at Trunks with a blank  
look upon his face. Trunks smiled, though.  
"You're an okay guy," continued Trunks, "I'm proud to be able to call you my dad. I  
wouldn't choose anybody else; no one is as great as you."  
Vegeta cocked his head to one side, "Thanks, I guess. You're okay yourself, I suppose."  
Trunks closed his door and went to sleep in his room. Vegeta looked back over at  
Bulma. He walked over to her and ran his fingers through her hair.  
Vegeta kissed her on the cheek and walked to his bedroom to sleep. Bulma woke up just  
as his door closed. "Oh my... how long have I been asleep? I could of sworn someone was  
here a second ago." Bulma looked around. "I guess the guys came back."  
*****  
Vegeta looked about himself; all was dark. He could not see anything but himself which  
shined brightly in the darkness. There was no light beaming down on him, though, so there  
was no reasonable explanation for his intense glowing. His son, flew from above, also  
shining, and landed in front of him.  
"What's going on?" asked Vegeta.  
Trunks shook his head shamelessly, "You mean you couldn't figure it out of all people?"  
"Listen you," he sneered, "You better tell me why this is going on or I'll blast you to  
smitherines."  
"Would you?" asked Trunks staring him straight in the eye.  
"What?" asked Vegeta in confusion.  
He awoke from that apparent dream-like-nightmare. He was sweating, but it wasn't like  
the dream was so intense. He breathed heavily as he made his way into the kitchen for a  
glass of water to calm his nerves.  
In the kitchen, Bulma was getting herself a drink. She turned around. "Hey, Vegeta.  
How come you're up so late?"  
"Me?" asked Vegeta, "What about you?"  
Bulma turned off the water and turned around, "Well, I just can't sleep tonight. I was  
just tossing and turning for hours until I came out here. I guess it's because I fell asleep  
during the day."  
"You would think," said Vegeta walking up to her.  
"Why are you up so late?" asked Bulma again.  
"Oh, uhh.." he stammered, "Well, I guess... I don't know. I suppose I couldn't sleep  
either."  
"I see," she said leaning against the counter, "So, how was it like with Gokou today?  
Did you beat him?"  
"He forfitted," said Vegeta proudly, "I am just way too powerful for him now. Wouldn't  
you agree?"  
"Maybe..." sighed Bulma.  
"I am strong," said Vegeta, "Kakorotto just feels unsuperior to me."  
"Vegeta, I wouldn't go quite that far," said Bulma, "Gokou isn't one to back down  
against someone. He was probably hungry or sleepy or something."  
"Stupid women," said Vegeta turning his back towards Bulma.  
"Oh, did I hurt your feelings?" she asked sarcastically, "I'm so very sorry."  
Bulma put down her glass of water and walked towards Vegeta. She put her hands on  
his shoulders and drew herself close from behind. He looked at her from the corner of his  
eye.  
"What are you doing?" asked Vegeta.  
"Trying to cheer you up, silly," said Bulma laughing.  
"I don't need you around me at all," he said turning around. Bulma let go of him.  
"Touchy, touchy," she smirked, "I guess I'll be off to bed then."  
"Fine, do that," said Vegeta angerly, "Like I care what you have to do."  
"Whatever," said Bulma closing her door.  
Vegeta put his own cup down and sat down on the couch in the living room. He sighed  
and propped his legs up on the coffee table. "I really don't like it here. It's so crowded  
and..."  
He looked over at Bulma's bedroom door, "And that girl is here. Why do I even put up  
with her? Why?" Vegeta, then, looked over at Trunks' door, "But, then I'd have to leave  
my children." Vegeta cocked his head to the side and frowned, "Why am I worried about  
them anyway? I'm a warrior; not a father figure."  
Vegeta stood up hastily, "Yes, fighting is my life; family living is not for me. I'm leaving  
here for good. No more stupid people to bug me again." He headed towards the front  
door and opened it. He looked back in the house and sighed again. Slowly, he made his  
way out the door and closed it behind him.  
Not leaving, though, he stood in the yard staring at the vast amount of stars; so many  
stars. He scuffed his shoe against the ground, contemplating the idea of leaving in his  
head; it was jumbled with ideas.  
Suddenly he blasted up from the ground and into the sky. He looked down at the house.  
From his window, Trunks was still awake, he could see Vegeta hovering above. He  
opened it and stuck his head out the window.  
"What are you doing?" shouted Trunks.  
Vegeta looked over at his son, "I'm, uh... I'm leaving!"  
"You can't leave!" he shouted back, "No; we need you here!"  
Vegeta closed his eyes and heaved heavily. This was way harder then he ever thought it  
would be. Leaving the confrontation, he just flew away out of sight. Trunks jumped out of  
his window and landed on the grass below.  
"Hey!" he shouted, "Vegeta! Come back!"  
Trunks fell to the ground, "Dammit."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Where is Vegeta?

Bulma opened her eyes the next morning; Trunks was sitting on a chair in her room  
watching over her. She sat up and looked at him strangely.  
"What's the matter, Trunks?" asked Bulma climbing out of her bed.  
Trunks shudderd at the thought of such a question; he just couldn't tell Bulma what  
happened last night. It would, simply, break her heart; she would be devistated.  
Nevertheless, it was his responsibility to tell her, for she'd figure it out soon enough.  
"Come on, dear," said Bulma, "You can tell me."  
Trunks stood up, "Uh, mom... something happened yesterday... late last night."  
"Really?" she asked, "What is that? If anything really bad happened, you could of  
stopped it, right?"  
"Not this; no," sighed Trunks, "Listen, Vegeta, er, uh, he kind of left last night."  
"Where did he go?" asked Bulma not exactly getting it, "Did he go off training? What  
Trunks, what?"  
"Look, I don't know where he went," Trunks confessed, "But I don't think he'll be  
coming back ever."  
Bulma looked at the ceiling, thinking for a moment, "So, what you're saying is, that,  
Vegeta left last night... for good? Is that it?"  
"Uh, yeah," said Trunks bowing his head, "Sorry... there isn't much I can do to stop  
him."  
Bulma looked from one side of the room to the other, then looked straight foreward at  
her son. Her eyes began to water, "Big deal! Nobody liked him much anyway." She turned  
around.  
Trunks put his hand on her shoulder, "Everything will turn out okay."  
*****  
Vegeta sat by himself, leaning against a giant, stone boulder. He stared out into the sky,  
his black eyes glistened in the sun-light. A cloud moved away, and the bright sun, though,  
shined straight into his eyes, causing him to move his head out of the way.  
He, then, stared at the brown, dusty ground below him. He scooped up a small clump of  
dirt in his gauntleted hands and squeezed at tight clenching his teeth.  
"Yes," he said to himself, "This will be so much better; just how I like. Surviving only  
on what is around me, and training whenever I want. This is the life."  
A vision of the green haired beauty, Bulma, came into his mind. She was smiling at him.  
"Oh, get out of my mind you ugly piece of trash!" he shouted, "I don't need to see you  
again. I don't like you; no one does."  
Vegeta's eyes softened as he thought, though, more of her. She wasn't that ugly,  
actually she was quite pretty with her sprakling blue eyes; always so hopeful. She was the  
reason, if you think about it, that he was here in the first place. Suddenly, that was the  
only thing he could think of.  
"This was not a mistake," he whispered, "It wasn't... I don't make wrong choices." He  
shook his head, "At least, not often."  
*****  
Bulma wiped the tears from her eyes and emerged from the bathroom. Trunks was  
sitting in the living room, turning to see her. She, of course, didn't take it well. He didn't  
think that she would, anyway.  
She say down next to Trunks and leaned her head on his shoulder, "Oh, he's really gone.  
I didn't realy want him to leave. I do love him, Trunks. I really wish that he would come  
back."  
Trunks put his arm around Bulma and smiled, "Hey, we'll manage. It's not like our lives  
have to end just because my dad is gone. He's just one man, he can't make that much of a  
difference in our lives. It's not like he helped out much anyway."  
Bulma nodded her head in an unassuring way, "Yes, I guess that's true. But, I enjoyed  
his company, I guess. Just made more things lively, I suppose." She closed her eyes, "I  
don't know what I mean."  
Trunks lifted his depressed mom up off of the couch. She looked at him with wet, teary  
eyes, "Be brave, mom." He walked into his room and Bulma just stood there.  
In his room, though, Trunks paced the floor; thinking of a way to make Vegeta return,  
or, even why he left in the first place. There really wasn't a reason for him to leave, was  
there?  
'I'm not exactly sure how to get him to return,' he thought, 'But, if I went looking for  
him, I might be able to force him to come back.' A sweatdrop appeared on his forehead,  
'Yeah, right... like I'd be able to force Vegeta to come back here.'  
Bulma, still standing in the same place, heard a knock at the door. She opened the door;  
it was Gokou. He had a confused look on his face.  
"Um, hi," he said, "Can I talk to you for a second? There's something really wierd going  
on, and I need to see if you know anything." Gokou raised an eyebrow, "Have you been  
crying?"  
Bulma whimpered a little bit, "Yes."  
"Oh, I'm sorry," said Gokou scratching his head, "Is there anything that I can do for  
you, then?"  
"Uh-huh," said chocked, "Make Vegeta come back."  
"Vegeta," said Gokou, "That's exactly who I want to talk to you about."  
"Do you know where he is?" asked Bulma, her eyes brightening, "If you know, please  
tell me. I need to know!"  
"Uh, yeah," he said, "He showed up at my house not too long ago. He said that he  
needed to stay there. I didn't understand why he would want to stay at my house,  
espicially when he doesn't really much like me, so I rode Kin-toin over here to ask you  
why he isn't staying here."  
"Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know," said Bulma cheering up, now knowing where  
Vegeta was, "He just left yesterday; at least, that's what Trunks told me."  
"He just left?" asked Gokou.  
"Isn't that what I just said?" asked Bulma angerly, "Now, make him come home this  
instant, all right?"  
"Look, Bulma, I can't force Vegeta to do anything he doesn't want to do," pointed out  
Gokou, "But, I think it's best that you talk to him about returning here. I don't really have  
a way with him, if you catch my drift."  
"I understand," said Bulma looking at the ground, "But, you're giving me a ride there,  
okay?"  
"You can't fly on Kin-toin, you know that," said Gokou laughing, "So, I can't give you  
a ride. I think that it would be best if you gave me a ride in one of you Capsule planes."  
Bulma sighed, "Oh, very well, then. Just let me tell Trunks and Bra that I'll be going out  
for awhile, okay?"  
"Yeah, sure," said Gokou leaning up against a wall, "While you do that, can I get a  
snack or something out of your refridgerator. I'm really, very hungry."  
"Okay," said Bulma letting herself into her daughters room. She was still asleep, so she  
went to Trunks' room next. He was still pacing the grounds.  
"There is no more need for worry," said Bulma grinning, "Vegeta is at Gokou's house,  
and I'll be going over there to get him to come home."  
"Gokou's?" asked Trunks, "Oh, I'm coming with you."  
"No, you're staying here to watch your sister," said Bulma, "Is that clear, Trunks?"  
"All right," he sighed, "But, make sure you come home with him, okay?"  
"I will," said Bulma with a lot of confidence, "He will know the wrath of Bulma."  
She closed his door and sighed.  
"Okay, Gokou," she said, "We can g-"  
Bulma saw Gokou really pigging out on her food. There were wrappers and such all  
around him. He laughed nervously.  
"I guess I was a little hungrier then I thought I was," he said, "Sorry. I'll buy you some  
more food when I get some money, okay?"  
Bulma slapped him over his head, "That's the last time I let you eat here again without  
supervision. Now, come on, let's go!"  
"Uh, right," said Gokou.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
